dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Families Forever, Chapter five
Chapter five of Families Forever. Plot Hyena's Port continues to be maimed by Blohm & Voss P 194-planes, although the North American XB-21-bombers have officially arrived and attack the boats, but not before some of the boats have already deployed their land-assaults: Autoblinda Fiat-Ansaldo-armored-cars and geschützwagen tiger-self-propelled-guns, as well as troops and some Fiat 665NM protetto-armoured personnel carriers (which look like trucks). Uslandian-land-vehicles were as quick to engage as the airplanes were, like some Carden Loyd tankettes moving in to intercept. On the outskirt an M3 Scout Car was observing it all, but noticed the aircraft-armada was leaving on trajectory that placed it heading for Cape-Suzette, which alarmed them, and if that wasn't bad enough, the axis from neighboring Saint-Peterdora was planning to attack too. An elephant-man who monitored the reports quickly went to his fellow-superiors. "Lady-Timothy!" he shouts and eventually finds her with Wojtek, "yes colonel-Hathi?" Timothy asks, and yes this was Hathi the elephant, wearing a plainclothes dress, but still has a swagger-stick, "we've received word that the aerial-fleet and forces from occupied Saint-Peterdora are on their way here" Hathi informs, "are they still after Kit?" Wojtek groans, starting to get annoyed with the axis-powers' obsession with Kit, "that I don't know" Hathi says, "well regardless, Wojtek go warn Kit and his friends, Hathi have our army set a defense-perimeter" Timothy orders, "yes mam" the two males comply and left to do just that. Just outside of northeastern Cape-Suzette, soldiers were prepping a defense-position: trenches dug in the dirt, turrets placed, and various vehicles moving to and fro. M4 High Speed Tractors arrive and deliver 155 mm Gun M1-towable-field-artilleries for combat against vehicles, and have vehicles of their own lying-in-wait like T40/M9 Tank Destroyers. An Akaflieg München DM1-glider was seen flying above, but nobody thought anything of it. Little did they know it was a scout hoping to locate its quarry. At the air-base, Wojtek delivers the bad news. "Now that's bad" Wildcat remarks, "we need to get outa here, now" Jennifer yells frantically, not looking forward to be in another warzone, "I second that" Noland adds, "oh relax, Cape-Suzette is protected all around, not just the cliffs" Baloo confides, "better safe than sorry pudgy" Lenora objects, "pudgy!?" Baloo growls in offense, "hey don't you dare fight, the axis are supposed to be the enemy, not yourselves" Riven orders, "do you want us to take part of the fight?" Rey asks Wojtek, "I don't know, you are soldiers now, but they probably are coming for Kit" Wojtek suspects, "they're still after him?" Molly groans, "I know, it's agitating" Wojtek remarks, "in that case I think it would be best to leave the city" Gregory proposes, "but I heard you were running low on pilots" Ernie remarks to Wojtek, "true, we're still in the midst of recruiting" Wojtek notes and watches a Fairey Battle-Light bomber deploy for a training course, "well, what do you say Kit?" Ramón asks Kit who gave it some thought, then gave a determined face, "if it's me they want, it's me they'll get" he declares, "Kit are you seriously gonna surrender yourself to them!?" Lumat gasps in misunderstanding, "of course not, I meant confronting them in battle" Kit corrects, "well that doesn't assure us very much" Clara counters, "yeah, we'd rather not see you die" Sari adds, "I've survived worse: when I was an air-hobo I visited Eporue during its civil-war" Kit suddenly reveals stunning everybody, "so Kit did visit a place with war?" Rebecca thought answering her own question, "you serious?" Oscar asks Kit who nods, "uh huh, I've had a lot more close-calls than any of you think" Kit confirms, "foreigners are sick, we never had a warring faction on Skull Island" Jyn comments, "ahem" Bert coughs in offense, "uh, not counting all you guys" she adds, "thank you" Bert expresses, "I guess there's no stopping you guys" Qi'ra suspects, "nope" Sam ascertains, "so you'll participate?" Wojtek asks, "yes" the Jungle-Aces all say together, Wojtek then looked at the planes they should use: the B-18s and Battles were mostly too old and primitive to be used for the frontlines anymore, but then he spied a third batch of bombers: Avro Manchester-heavy-bombers, which are a few years younger, but not the most competent of planes, still they were better than the Bolos, "take one of those" he directs at the Manchesters, "Avro 679 Manchesters? good idea" Kit identifies, "go get 'em cousin" Nestor cheers making Kit blush, "you sure you'll be okay?" Clara asks, "yes grandma" Kit assures while checking over the bomber so none of the kinks it was known to have will show: the Manchester had a habit of malfunctioning in various ways, "Kit will win" Marianna says confidently, "yeah, nobody can beat him" Marissa adds, "he'll show them" Martha finishes as Brycen claps and giggles in the Jungle-Aces' direction as if also cheering them on, and while that was going a squad of Vickers Type 432-high-altitude-fighters deploy to locate the axis-fleet in the sky, other pilots gather in other Manchesters and some go for mcdonnell xp-67-interceptors. Stay tuned for Families Forever, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction